


The Queen's Gambit

by Wonderdyke



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dystopian Modern Day, Gangs, Happy Ending, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Eggsy, Scent Marking, So much angst, Soulmates, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: The world's governments crumbled at the end of the third World War and, in their wake, power was grabbed by anyone - Alpha, Beta or Omega - who could cobble together enough followers to wrest control.  One such man founded the Kingsman and cut a swathe of territory out of the heart of London.Merlin is the Mad-King's blood-soaked Left Hand, his enforcer and, believed to be his most loyal man but Merlin see's the King's insanity, is witness to it first hand.  He will take the Kingsman from Chester's control or die trying.  That is until he meets an omega.  What will he do to keep his mate safe from Chester's madness?Eggsy Unwin is Queen of the Ravens, a gang that wrested control from Dean Baker and is quickly gobbling up territory on the south side of the river.  Eggsy will be a good ruler, a good Queen.  He'll take down the despots destroying his city.  Except a change encounter with his True Mate changes everything and nothing.  Will Eggsy give up his throne to be with the one he's bound to in his very soul?Harry Hart loved and lost.  Lee Unwin, his true mate, left him two decades before and he doesn't know why.  Most days he doesn't think about it.  After all, he's got a king to depose.





	1. A Game of Zones

Merlin looked out over his city from his vantage in one of the city’s tallest buildings, a scotch dangling between his fingers untouched. It had been generations since the Cold War had turned decidedly hot, dragging nations into a third world war.  The nuclear powers never used their world-destroying weapons but it was near enough as one half of the world carpet bombed the other. Tired of endless wars, revolutions swelled up, unrest toppling regimes and democracies alike.

The royal family had been slaughtered in their beds, the doors locked on the Houses of Parliament and fire set to those inside.  England, then the US, then the world… burned. 

In their wake men like him had risen into the void, and far worse.

Chester “Arthur” King, the head of the Kingsman was that worse, the kind of miserable despot Merlin had always despised.  It hadn’t always been that way. Once, Chester had cared for the people, lifted a poor Scottish boy up out of the gutter because the boy had been clever and turned him into a man.

Looking back, Merlin wondered if it had all been a manipulation… a calculation in the mind of the king.  A way to guarantee Merlin’s loyalty.

He wondered if King had ever truly been that good man or if it was just one more game.

Kingsman had stagnated under Arthur’s rule, giving up the edges of its territory to Baker’s Dozen - and entirely silly nickname for the rabble of Dean’s knuckle-dragging heathens.  Losing parcel after parcel on the south side of the river until the drug-slinging sadist pushed them out of the territory.  A dozen other smaller gangs carving up the remaining area. 

As for the north side of the river, it was entirely controlled by the Kingsman and by Valentine’s Men, Chester’s alliance with the insane leader was sickening.  Valentine couldn't have been more evil if he tried.  Merlin loathed him.  

Valentine was the kind of alpha who believed so utterly in his own gender’s superiority that he surrounded himself with like-minded sycophants.  The omegas he kept - and they were ‘kept’ as little more than slaves - were often drugged, listless with hollowed out eyes. It turned Merlin’s stomach.

Moving against Chester would not be easy.  If there was one whisper, one allusion that Merlin was not as loyal as he seemed then it wouldn’t matter that Merlin had served Chester for nearly forty years… his life would be over.

“Merlin, my king,” Harry murmured, dropping to one knee briefly on the floor of the former construction site before rising and joining him at the window frame, wind gusting up from the darkness of London below them.

“Ye don’t need to bow to me, Harry.”

Harry clasped Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.  “You’re the only king I’ll ever truly serve.”

“We must be careful.  Chester grows more paranoid by the day.”

“So long as he remains at the country estate we can stand between the others and his madness.”

Merlin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “It’s like those old stories of the old Roman Emperors, gone mad in their adage.”

“And you are taking the worst of it, old friend.  Your position as his Left Hand - “

“Is necessary.  When he orders a death… sometimes I can get them to safety… if they’re innocent.” 

“Sometimes you cannot, innocent or no.” Harry leaned in close, wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulders.  “You carry a burden of his evils.”

“Have ye ever heard of a sin-eater, Harry?”

The man leaned heavily on his umbrella, shaking his head ruefully.

“It’s a Native American myth… a person who can consume another's sins through a ritual meal.”

“And that’s you?”

“Aye, Harry.  I will eat Chester’s sins and guard the Kingsman and the people of this city from him.  Now… make yerself a drink and report.”

Merlin watched Harry’s hands move deftly as he made a martini for himself from the bottles Merlin had brought those long months ago.  So, it was good news.  If it was bad it would be whiskey, straight. When Harry looked up, there was a mischievous glimmer in his remaining eye, the other lost to a territory incursion from Valentine in the years before the truce.  “There’s rumours of a new player across the river.”

“And this is good?”

“Yes,” Harry grinned, “we don’t have much information but it seems they are challenging Baker directly, scooped up a bunch of his territory, caught the man flat-footed.  Rumour is most of his inner circle turned on him and he’s reeling. Better yet, they’re good to the people. I think you’d like their style. Tithing has gone up but they’re opening free schools and clinics, repairing roads and infrastructure.”

Merlin nodded.  “Name?”

“Not sure if it is their real one… I heard a few but the most common is ‘The Queen’s Ravens’.”  

“Let’s keep our eye on them and keep quiet as long as possible lest Chester target them.  Now,” he said turning back to the windows, “what of Valentine?”

“He’s making excursions over the river, likely trying to take advantage of the chaos in Baker’s men.”

Merlin huffed, palming the back of his neck against the headache forming.

“You are tired, Merlin.  You need rest.”

“Aye.”

“You need an omega.”

“No’ with this again.  I’m fine, Harry. Besides, any mate I take will become a target for Chester should I become compromised.”

“We will never allow it, for you or any omega you take to bed.  And I mean ‘bed’. You don’t need to take a mate to get laid, old friend.”  Harry turned to him, squeezing his bicep in affection. “Let me set you up with someone.  Just… try. You have been in the same room as an unmated omega in years. Please? You work too hard.”

“And ye think setting me up on a date is gonna make me relax?”

“Alphas need omega hormones to stabilize their biology,” Harry said gently as if explaining to a child.  “It’s too easy to devolve into our baser instincts.”

“I could say the same to ye.”

Harry swallowed hard, jaw tightening against a sudden swell of emotion.

“ _ Christ _ , Harry,” Merlin cried, a low whine building in his throat, “I forgot the day.  It’s… it is, isn’t it?”

“… the anniversary of the day Lee left me.  I still… I still don’t know why Merlin. We were happy, weren’t we?”

“Aye, I thought so.”

Harry whimpered, leaning against the glass and peering down into the London night beneath them.  “I still dream… still think I’m going to wake up and he’ll be striding through the door. That he’ll come back to me.   _ Fuck _ .  I should have mated him but he wanted to wait.  He thought Chester would use him against me.”

“He would have.  If he lives, Chester still might.  He doesnae trust ye. If Chester knew how close we are.”

“He’d kill you, I know.  It’s why we meet like this…” Harry gestured vaguely to the construction site around them, crumbling from decades of neglect.  Harry heaved a sigh. “I just want to make him happy. To find him. Wherever he’s gone - “

“I’m always keeping my ear out for news of Lee.”

Harry nodded, dashing the tears from his eyes.  “Thank you. Now, about that date…”

~***~

Eggsy jumped the gap between two roofs, crouching low in the shadows and waiting as Ryan and Jamal leapt behind, the former tucking and rolling before coming up onto his feet where the other landed heavily without any of his mate’s grace.

“My Queen,” Ryan grinned cheekily, the gas lamps from below casting an eerie flickering light over the prominents of his face.  

Eggsy hated crossing through Bexley Boy’s territory but it couldn’t be helped, they were next on the chopping block, another territory he would claim in the name of the Ravens.

The earbud in his ear chirped, Percival, having hacked and claimed old military channels months before.  It was helpful in times like these. Kingsman, of course, still had working cell towers in their territory but Eggsy had yet to find someone to repair the ones in his areas.  Still, Dean had gone on the run and one by one the territory lords were falling into line or dying as an example to the others.

“Report,” Eggsy hissed, keeping his voice low.

_ “My Queen,” _ the alpha said smoothly in his ear.   _ “There’s unusual chatter in the area.  I believe Kingsman might be nearby.” _

“Why?  They always stayed on their side ‘fore.”

Eggsy could practically hear the alpha’s shrug but, as a former Kingsman, Percival had the best insight.   _ “Perhaps Arthur sees the coup of Baker as a moment of weakness.  Perhaps he wants control of both sides of the Thames to control exports downriver.  Both are likely. Be careful, Arthur is as mad as a hatter, if he’s crossed the river...” _

“Maybe,” Ryan offered, “he’s gone to Pietro’s.  Best Italian in the city…”

Jamal scoffed and said sarcastically, “Seems legit.”

Eggsy followed Percy’s directions into the heart of Bexley, if the Kingsman were going to come near his territory there was no way he was missing the opportunity to spy on them.  Best part of being Queen of the Ravens, no one knew who he was and, other than his constant shadows in Ryan and Jamal, he could move freely about the territories.

“You have got to be takin’ the piss,” Jamal said in wonderment as they looked across the street at Pietro’s where a few discreet guards were parked up and down the lane.

“Hey,” Ryan admonished, “never underestimate the pull of decent Italian food.”

Eggsy hunkered down along the edge of the rooftop.  “Make one pass down the street, see what you can hear.”

“You’ll stay here, Eggs?” Jamal asked.  Of the two he took his position as self-appointed bodyguard more seriously.

“Yeah, bruv,” Eggsy said with a shrug.  “See what I can see.”

“You and your fucking superior omega vision.”

“Gotta get something nice for all the fucking awful heats I have.”

“You should take a mate,” Jamal said, not for the first time.

“Name a single fucking alpha you know that’s one, unmated and two, won’t try to take the Ravens from me and keep me as their little pup producing whore.”

The silence was telling.

“Exactly.  Now, get going.”

As soon as the betas were out of sight, Eggsy slipped down the fire ladder nearby and darted through the shadows across the street and into the alley behind the restaurant.  He expected it to be empty. Not only wasn’t it empty, but a gorgeous alpha was there, sagging against the brick wall as he pulled a long drag from his cigarette.

Sure he was older but Eggsy had always liked them mature, his Mum were forever takin’ the piss about how Eggsy liked alphas same age as him.  He was fit as fuck, too, though he seemed to be trying to hide it under a cosy jumper and slacks. Thick glasses framed up his eyes and his shaved head reflected the light from the little gaslamp he was standing under.

The wind shifted as Eggsy caught his scent, something low in his belly twisting with desire… with a sense of  _ rightness. _

Mine.

Before he realised what was happening, his feet had carried him out of the shadows and into the little puddle of light.  The man’s eyes snapped up, not relaxing when he saw Eggsy though the man must have clocked him for an omega… he couldn’t be much else with as tiny as he were.  Yeah, Eggsy wasn’t the waifish thin kind of omega most alphas liked but he was still small and his smooth skin and luminous blue eyes screamed his gender. That was before anyone scented him.

Eggsy was a bit impressed the man’s tension didn’t ease.  Not half as dumb as most alphas. They figured omegas were weak helpless things but omegas had always made the best assassins.  The wind blew again, pushing at Eggsy’s back and carrying his scent to the man in the jumper.

A possessive growl rumbled out through the alley, Eggsy’s hole gushing with slick in response.  He could run but he didn’t want to, something in his fucking soul screaming to him that this wasn’t just  _ an _ alpha, it was  _ his _ alpha.

_ Christ _ , the man was fast as he scooped Eggsy up and pinned him against the wall, scenting him thoroughly.  

“Tell me ye smell it,” the Scot demanded.  

Fuck, that voice did things to him.  It was a good thing the alpha was holding all his weight or he would have collapsed to his knees.

“Yes, alpha, I smell it.”

“My true mate.”

“Yes,” Eggsy huffed.  If you’d asked him before he had crawled off the roof he would’ve said he didn’t believe in those kinds of fairy tales, especially for someone with his luck.

“God’s hairy arsehole ye are beautiful.”

Eggsy laughed even as he bent low and breathed the man in thoroughly.  There was a wildness to his scent, like open fields and salt spray but also the electric cordite smell of lighting and that low spicy musk all alphas had in some measure.  “Pretty fucking gorgeous yourself, guv.”

The alpha reached up, cupping his cheek, his thumb trailing over Eggsy’s jaw.  “I’m an old man with a dangerous career.  _ Christ _ , boyo.  It would have been better if we’d never met but now that I’ve scented ye I cannae help but want to mate with ye.”

Eggsy wound his arms around the man’s neck, letting his fingers run over smooth scalp and square features.  “You have no idea.” He pulled in another lungful of that intoxicating scent. “Alpha.”

The man shuddered at the word, a whimper of need breaking loose from his throat.  “Omega. Mine. My omega.”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Eggsy said gently, guiding the alpha’s head back before brushing their lips together.  The man under him sighed, some tension across his shoulders breaking free. He looked younger without it.

“What’s yer name?” the alpha murmured against his lips.

“What’s yours?”

The alpha’s brow furrowed, and some of that stress was back.

“Don’t tell me I made you forget your name, babe.”

“Nae, it’s just…”

“Complicated?” Eggsy ventured.  He understood having a complicated relationship with your own name.  He hadn’t used his in so many years.

“Yes,” the alpha hissed, folding himself around Eggsy’s body.

A shadow darting near the mouth of the alley reminded him his time was limited.  Hell, that could be his betas trying to figure out how to disentangle him from the alpha while he lingered.  They’d give up their lives trying to pull him out of the situation. Whoever the fuck the alpha was he was Kingsman, only thing that made sense with the area crawling with ‘em.

“I can’t stay,” Eggsy said, wriggling until the alpha put him down.  

He made for the mouth of the alley when the alpha’s voice, croaking with emotion, stopped him.  “Omega, please… how will I find you?”

“Meet me at the Southwark Cathedral in a week… same time.”

“That’s in Dean’s territory,” the alpha sneered with revulsion.  “Dinnae tell me he has his claws in ye.”

Oh, if only the man knew.  “It ain’t no more, bruv. You’re working on old information.”

“The Queen’s Raven,” the alpha said softly.

Eggsy nodded, not turning as shock jolted through him.  Shit, if that random Kingsman knew about the Raven’s it was only a matter of time before Arthur came for them… for him.

“Are ye one?”

He did turn then.  “What of it?”

“I’m Kingsman.”

Eggsy shrugged.  “I knew that before I came in this alley.  Meet me in a week, we will figure it out from there.”

“Are ye planning on killing me?”

“Babe,” Eggsy sighed, sauntering back to the alpha’s side before splaying his hands flat across the man’s pectorals.  “Pretty sure I’d carve out my own heart first.”

The alpha whimpered, bending to nuzzle at Eggsy’s neck.  “You dinnae know how dangerous I’ve just made yer life. I need to protect ye.”

Eggsy stepped back, flicking both his arms so it twisted the catch on his concealed swords.  The spring-loaded blades shot out, their steel edges glimmering in the light of the gas lamp.  Bullets were too expensive to make, gunpowder even more. Percival, their clever Percival, had developed the hidden blade mechanism.  All the Ravens used them.

_ “Christ,” _ the alpha hissed.

“I can take care of myself.”  Eggsy twisted his wrist the other way, triggering the secondary mechanism and the foot long blade collapsed up his sleeve.

“That shouldnae be so sexy.”

“I gotta go.”

“Wait!” the alpha called again when he turned to leave.  “Can I have yer name?”

“No.  Not yet.  I don’t want to give you a fake one.  I don’t want to lie to you, alpha.”

Merlin swallowed against the tightness in his throat.  “Alright, omega.”

Eggsy managed a jaunty salute before he dashed back into the night.

~***~

“Merlin?” Harry’s voice drew him back from where he’d leaned against the bricks trying to master his emotions.  He felt peeled back, like minced meat and everything  _ ached _ to follow the boy.  But he couldn’t. It was one thing to come into Bexley Boy’s territory unannounced and show a little force, it was something else to go stumbling around the city blind and possibly end up in Raven’s area.  And if he went traipsing around the south side of the river Chester would have questions.

“Are you alright, old friend?”

“Old, indeed,” Merlin groused.  How old was his true mate? Not a child but certainly not near close enough to his age for comfort. 

“Your date is waiting for you.”

“Aye,” Merlin said, pushing himself up off the wall.  He didn’t  _ want _ to go back inside.  Didn’t want to pretend to be interested in the simpering affections of the omega who’d never known a day of hardship, who sat securely in her ivory tower a privileged daughter of one of the elite merchants that made their wealth trading across the river.

He didn’t want to pretend he hadn’t just had his life changed by a kiss from a young omega.

“Send her home.”

“Her father - “

“Tell him I’m ill.  Smooth it over… I just… I cannae.”

Harry straightened his suit in displeasure.  He could read a litany of emotions from the way he fingered his cufflinks, the way he smoothed the non-existent creases from the wool.  “A moment.” Harry strode to the end of the alley, calling Bors near. They spoke for a moment before the later dashed away. “It’s done,” Harry called out to him.

His car pulled up, dinner forgotten and they both slipped into the backseat.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong, or must I send Gawain to ask you?”

“That boy could nag a deaf man to his grave,” Merlin complained, leaning back heavily into the seats.  “I met someone.”

Harry turned, arch a delicate eyebrow in surprise.  “In an empty alley?”

“It wasnae empty the entire time.”

“And?”

“My true mate.”

Long moments of silence stretched as the car moved through empty streets before Harry finally managed, “And you let them get  _ away _ ?”

“He’s half my age.”

“So?”

“He’s a Raven.”

“Shite.”

“I’m going to see him again… Southwark Cathedral in one week’s time.”

“I’ll go with you,” Harry said firmly.  “If he’s a Raven…”

“He doesnae want to hurt me.”

Harry nodded, firmly.  He knew the kind of pull one had with their true mate, he would understand.  “Doesn’t mean he won’t be followed. I’ll keep my distance but, please. I can’t lose you, old friend.”

“Alright, Harry.  Alright.”


	2. All the Queen's Men

Eggsy crouched low in the balcony, silent as a whisper as he waited for his alpha.  After his disappearing act a week before Ryan and Jamal had been ten times harder to shake but he’d given himself plenty of time to get there ahead of his mate.  He needed to make sure the man came alone.

Eggsy kept himself entertained by recalling the members of the Kingsman.  He’d never much paid attention to them since they never crossed the river but since finding out his true mate was in them he’d been learning as much as he could.

Arthur, leader of the Kingsman were a right bastard, keeping control of his territory through fear and intimidation.  His left hand, Merlin, wasn’t much better. When Arthur said ‘jump’, Merlin said ‘how high?’. Made his blood run cold thinking of his alpha under that man’s thumb.

Rumour was Arthur didn’t even run the Kingsman much anymore, staying in his posh country estate while Merlin held the reins.  How many atrocities could be laid at the feet of the King and how many at his Left Hand’s?

Arthur’s Right Hand had been his mate, Guinevere, who’d died ‘fore he was even born.  Word was that it was his mate’s death what had him going mad. Made Eggsy wonder if they were True Mates, or just close.

It wasn’t exactly common, having a soulmate, but both he and his Mum had ‘em.  Made Eggsy wonder if the Unwin Family Luck was starting to run the other way.

His Mum never spoke of his True Mate beyond that he had one and that he’d fled Kingsman to keep Eggsy safe when he were just a little bean.  Was it Arthur or Merlin that Lee was afraid of? Or maybe it were his sire. Lee never did say. 

It was hard to focus with the itching sensation of an impending heat in his veins, but he’d had a lot of practice working through the pain, the flashes from hot to cold and the exhaustion.  James said he’d never seen an omega with such shite luck with their cycles. Eggsy agreed with that.

He sighed in relief as a familiar bald head crept into the quiet interior.  “Omega?” he whispered even as Eggsy was moving down the stairs, feet avoiding the squeaky one by memory.

Eggsy pulled up short, still in the shadows as he looked around for anyone else.  He’d come alone.

“Hello, alpha,” Eggsy said softly, his voice warm with affection.  Their week apart had been an inconceivable nightmare, each night dreaming of the scent of a thunderstorm over the sea.  How many times had he woken with his hands aching to touch?

He was going to ask the man to come home with him, to turn sides.  He couldn’t leave his alpha at Arthur’s or Merlin’s tender mercies.  Even if he had to reveal everything.

Eggsy didn’t remember moving but, suddenly, he was swept up in the alpha’s arms right there in the middle of the nave.  The older man lifted him off the ground even as Eggsy wrapped his legs around the man’s trim waist.

“God,” Eggsy breathed, voice unnaturally loud in the stillness of the cathedral, “you’re gorgeous.”

Then their mouth’s collided and there were no more words, just his alpha’s hands soothing over his clothes and the sharp nip of teeth at his throat.  Eggsy whimpered, his hole clenching futility as it ached to be filled.

_ “Christ,” _ the alpha hissed, “ye smell good,  _ leannan _ .”

Eggsy hummed in agreement as he attacked the man’s neck before licking under his ear, along his jawline.  His mouth flooded with the alpha’s scent pheromones. They groaned in tandem. “M’ going into heat.”

The alpha held him painfully tight.  “Are ye mad, love? Why are you out and about?”

“Had to see you… couldn’t…” Eggsy pried open a few buttons on the man’s shirt, sucking gently at the hollow of his throat.  “Couldn’t let you think I didn’t… Needed my alpha,” Eggsy managed finally.

“Look at me,” the man ordered gently, tugging back on Eggsy’s hair when he didn’t listen.  “Never put yerself in danger for me,  _ leannan _ .  Please.”

Eggsy bit his lip but nodded solemnly.  “There’s a bed in one of the rooms. I - I brought it here years ago.  Used to come here to hide out during my heats.” There were other reasons too, when he was infiltrating Dean’s men but it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about yet.

The alpha’s smile was radiant.  “I think we should talk first,  _ leannan _ .  Then we will see.”

Eggsy nodded, only letting out a little whine when the alpha put him on his feet.  Eggsy immediately reached out, tangling their fingers together. “So, names?”

“I was born Hamish but that is nae the name I use any longer.”

“Got one of those Kingsman names, yeah?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy gave him a cheeky smile.  “I bet you’re a Sagramore… maybe an Ector.”

“Nae lad... but ye know yer knights.”

Eggsy shrugged, tucking himself back up against Hamish’s warm body.  “Mum used to tell me tales of the knights when I were a kid.”

Hamish’s knuckles ghosted over his cheekbone and Eggsy leaned into the caress.  “Will you tell me yer name,  _ leannan _ ?”

“Eggsy.”

“It’s good to meet you, Eggsy.”  Reverent hands slipped over Eggsy’s tshirt clad shoulders under the collar of his leather jacket before one cupped his neck.  “Ye are a vision. How did I get so lucky?”

Eggsy gasped as the sudden lance of a cramp took him to his knees.

“ _ Leannan _ ,” Hamish cried, kneeling next to him, “what’s wrong?”

“My heat.”

“It’s that bad?”

Eggsy laughed, the sound bitter.  “It’s just getting started, babe. Gonna be a hell of a lot worse before it is over.  My Uncle… he’s an alpha, he cuddles me sometimes. The pheromones help.”

“Will ye allow me to help,  _ mo cridhe _ ?”

“Please,” Eggsy sighed, leaning in as Hamish cupped his cheek again.  “Skin to skin is best.”

“I have to tell you something first.”

“Yeah?”

Hamish breathed deeply, not quite meeting Eggsy’s gaze.  “I dinnae come alone. I’m sorry. My friend worries for me.”

“Just one?”

“Aye.”

Eggsy looked around trying to figure where the man was hiding.  “Can I meet this friend of yours?”

Hamish’s smile would’ve knocked him on his arse if he wasn’t already there.  “I’d like that.” The alpha called out, “Harry!”

Another alpha, clad impeccably in a bespoke suit, appeared from the halls that led deep into the cathedral.  He must have been hiding there for  _ hours _ .  Eggsy made a mental note to clear the building next time.  Eggsy tried to stand to meet him but another cramp hit hard, accompanied by a wave of nausea.

“Please,” the alpha said gently as he knelt next to them, uncaring of the dust clinging to his suit, “don’t rise on my account.  Hamish… if you put your hand on his stomach it will help.”

“How...?” Eggsy asked.

“My mate used to have heats like yours.  It’s nice to meet you, young man, I’m Galahad or Harry Hart if you wish.”

“They both suit you,” Eggsy sniggered, “Galahad the Pure, huh?”

Harry’s warm smile was real nice, suited the man.  “I am perhaps not as pure as my namesake might lead one to believe.”

Eggsy sighed in relief when Hamish worked his hand under the cotton of Eggsy’s t shirt, the warmth of his hand easing the fluttering ache in Eggsy’s believe.  “That’s… aces.”

Harry gave them both another grin before rising and saying, “I shall keep to the perimeter, give you two some time alone.”

“Thank ye, Harry.”

Straightening his suit, Harry replied, “Of course,  _ Hamish _ .”

“I like him,” Eggsy declared when the suit-clad alpha was out of sight and Hamish had dragged them both to lean against one of the piles of upended pews.  His alpha’s hands were gentle as they eased him out of his jacket, tee, and hidden blades.

“These are clever,” Hamish murmured, impressed as he unclasped them, “did ye make them?”

Eggsy shook his head.  “My uncle.”

“He sounds like a good man.”

“He’s the best.  I want you to meet him, want you to meet everyone.”

“Eggsy - “ Hamish said, his voice holding a note of warning.  “I almost didn’t come tonight.”

“What?” Eggsy gasped, turning in the alpha’s arms.  He reached out, cradling the man’s sharp jaw. “Alpha?”

Hamish looked wrecked, all twisted up with guilt and pain.  Eggsy couldn’t stand it. He rose up on his knees, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and brushed his lips over the alpha’s jaw, cheekbones, pressed firmly to the worried furrow in the man’s brow until he sighed and pulled Eggsy close.  “I’m nae a good man,  _ leannan _ .  I will never be worthy of ye.”

“Whatever it is - “

“I’ve killed people, Eggsy.”

“So have I,” Eggsy said firmly, meeting and catching Hamish’s hazel eyes.  “This isn’t a world that let’s you get out without killing. Whatever you had to do to survive the Mad-King, I won’t judge you.  Whatever you had to survive his Left Hand - “

“I am his Left Hand,” Hamish confessed, his jaw tight as if he expected a blow.  “I’m Merlin.”

Eggsy scrambled away across the nave, back slamming into a fallen pew as a cramp slammed into him.  “Fuck,” Eggsy hissed, clutching his belly. 

His alpha - Merlin - didn’t move but it looked like he wanted to, his body coiled with tension as he fought his own instincts.  Eggsy watched him for a long time, watched the endless play of emotions he either couldn’t or didn’t want to hide. There were so many dark feelings but his face kept falling back to guilt, like it was his default setting.

“I don’t believe you,” he managed as the pain lulled to something bearable.

“I  _ am _ Merlin,” the alpha said firmly, holding his gaze.

“I believe that, bruv.” Eggsy sighed. “You let people think you’re a monster but you ain’t.  Can’t say I know what’s going on but… no one that hurts the way you do is bad.”

“It doesnae matter what I feel,” Merlin hissed, face twisting in disgust.  “It matters what I’ve done. I’m a murderer Eggsy. I’ve killed people… not because I had to, but because I was told to.”

“Because the Mad-King told you to?”

Merlin nodded tightly.  “Because I was loyal. Because I owed him everything.  I dinnae see his madness until it was too late. Too late to save so many innocents.  Even now I cannae save them all. There’s so much blood on my hands, love. It’ll never wash clean.”  Merlin buried his face in his hands, sobs wracking out from his chest. He cried, “You dinnae deserve this… to be saddled with… with  _ me _ .”

Eggsy crawled back to his alpha, not trusting his feet.  He tried to pry his alpha’s hands away from his face but the man was too strong so Eggsy just crawled into his lap, wrapping the man in his arms.  “I’ve got you, alpha. We can get through this. Come away with me. Harry too. I can keep you safe.”

“There’s nowhere I can go where he will nae hunt me, love.  I know too much.”

“Then we kill him,” Eggsy growled.

Merlin’s head snapped up, looking at Eggsy like he was seeing him for the first time.  “...Which would leave a power vacuum that Valentine will exploit. It isnae so simple. We cannot just  _ kill him _ without a plan, without soldiers for the battle that will follow.  Some of the knights would follow me but not enough, not nearly enough.”

“There’s the Ravens.”

Merlin shook his head.  “You cannae speak fer yer Queen.  She may not want to involve herself in this.”

Eggsy burst out laughing, the sound filling the cathedral.  “Oh, Merlin. My dear, sweet alpha.” He leaned close, lips brushing against Merlin’s ear.  “I am the Queen.”


	3. The Queen Mother

Merlin’s finger clenched his waist as he tried to take in what Eggsy had said.  Eggsy was the Queen of the Ravens, his Eggsy. It was unbelievable, not ‘cause of the lad’s sex but he was so  _ young. _

“How?” Merlin managed finally.

Eggsy shrugged.  “Infiltrated Dean’s men, turned a bunch to my side.  Burned it from the inside.”

“Smart plan.”

“You planning something like that for the Mad King?” Eggsy asked, voice warm and affectionate against his ear.

“Aye, though he is far too paranoid for something quite that direct.”

Eggsy nodded his agreement.  “He is. Doesn’t mean I can’t help.”

“I cannae leave,” Merlin said flatly.  As the words came out he knew they were true.  “I’d love to be with ye, Eggsy but if I leave - ”

“There will be no one to kerb his insanity and no one so close to the King to kill him when it is needed.”

Merlin nodded.

“Will you stay the night?  You, me and a bed all to ourselves,” he purred, leaning back enough to see the warmth in Merlin’s face.

“Aye,” the alpha replied, hands rubbing soothingly up his sides.  “You know how to tempt a man. Ye won’t be missed?”

“Oh, aye,” Eggsy teased, affecting a scottish brogue, “but I’m the Queen.  Only one person likely to speak to me about it and he’s gone on a mission so - “ Eggsy shrugged.

Merlin was grinning like an idiot at Eggsy’s terrible accent as he murmured, “Who’s that?”

“My mum.”

Mum… he.  “Your mother’s an omega?”

Eggsy nodded, prying himself away from Merlin just enough to drag him to his feet.  “Yep. Can’t wait for you to meet him… well… maybe I can. Mum hates the Kingsman.”

“Many people do,” Merlin said.  “Once it was something to be proud of, something to aspire to.  I want to make it that way again.”

Eggsy took two steps away before another cramp tore through him.  Merlin was suddenly there, lifting him into strong alpha arms. They left their clothes behind as Eggsy directed him back through the pitch black corridors, the omega lighting a little torch to illuminate the path through the settled dust.

Eggsy had left a small oil lamp by the bed and Merlin lit it after laying him down on the sheets.

“No more talk of Kingsman,” Eggsy demanded, opening his arms to the alpha as the man settled over him.  “Not tonight. There will be plenty of time for plans and machinations. If this has gotta last me a while I want a proper snog.”

“Is that so?” Merlin asked, brushing wisps of his hair away from his smiling face.   _ “Christ _ , ye are beautiful.”

“You’re pretty fit yourself, guv.”

Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed as Merlin dragged his thumb over Eggsy’s cheek before brushing across his lips.  He parted them instinctively, the alpha pressing into the warmth he found.

“God, Eggsy,” Merlin breathed reverently.  “May I kiss ye?”

He nodded and, as the alpha pulled his thumb away, he added, “As much as you want for as long as we have.”

“I would never stop if I could,” Merlin said before dropping his head and devouring Eggsy’s mouth, drinking from the lips as if he couldn’t get enough.  Eggsy knew, in his own heart, he never would. Merlin nipped at his lower lip, the skin already sensitive and swollen. Eggsy moaned, the alpha shuddering, his hips stuttering into Eggsy’s and grinding their cocks together through the layers of clothes.

“Alpha, please,” he whimpered, rocking up into the contact.

“What would ye have of me, my omega?”

“Less clothes, to start,” he managed with a cheeky grin.  “Maybe your knot, if you want me.”

“Oh, I want ye.  How close are ye to your heat?  Could I get ye with child?”

Eggsy hadn’t really thought about having children, his ambition, his desire to control all of London superseding thoughts about mating and family but the idea of Merlin, his true mate filling him with their pups make him tremble with arousal.  It took him a moment to croak, “Not close enough.”

“What was that, love?  That thought?”

Eggsy arched up, licking over the shell of Merlin’s ear before he muttered, “I want to be swollen with our babes.”

“Feck,” Merlin hissed, shaking against him as the alpha obviously wrestled with his own arousal.

“After Arthur is dead, after the city is ours, you will give me children?”

“How many do ye want?”

“Oh,” Eggsy grinned wickedly, “a dozen at least.”

“That’s a large family, my omega.”

“You’ll be a good father.”

Sadness flickered across Merlin’s face before he hid it, still Eggsy managed to see it.  “Alpha?” Eggsy asked, cupping and holding the man’s face when he would have hidden it.

Merlin turned to press reassuring kisses into Eggsy’s palms.  “If ye say so, my Queen.”

Eggsy giggled, rolling them until the alpha was pinned beneath him.  “I do, my King.”

Merlin reached out and threaded their fingers together, drawing his hand close enough to brush kisses along the knuckles.  His other hand came up and cupped Eggsy’s face before dropping low on his hips to pluck open the button on Eggsy’s jeans.

“Gonna to knot me, alpha?”

Merlin arched beneath him, grinding the hard press of his cock along Eggsy’s backside.  “If ye wish it, love.”

“Have you ever…?” Eggsy asked.  It was dangerous, tying yourself of someone for a quarter hour and making both vulnerable to attack in the process.

“Nae.  I’ve had few lovers over the years.  When one keeps secrets like breathing, bringing someone that close is dangerous.”

Eggsy stood on the bed, wriggling his jeans and pants off and kicking them to the side as Merlin slipped his off.  When he straddled his alpha’s hips once more they were both blissfully naked. “Do you trust me alpha?” he asked, reaching out to brush his fingertips over the alpha’s jaw.

“Aye.  I shouldnae.  I hardly know ye.  But the truth is, if I cannae trust my true mate than I’d rather die.”  Merlin sat up enough to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him down. “There is so little in my life that is mine.  I would have this for as long as I can.”

“Forever,” Eggsy promised.  “You can have me forever, my King.”

Merlin buried his face in Eggsy’s neck, the rough drag of stubble alighting nerves in frissons of sparking pleasure.  As an omega, Eggsy had no body hair and his skin would always be baby soft.

“I like the feel of your beard,” Eggsy muttered as he dragged his cheek across Merlin’s, “mmm, makes me gush slick, alpha.”

The alpha palmed the globes of his arse, long strong fingers trailing to the crack and fingering him.  Groaning when he found Eggsy soaked and open. “Eggsy,” he breathed, so tenderly it made Eggsy’s heart clench behind his ribs.

He felt something, some poignancy in the moment, something strong in his alpha shattering apart.  Merlin’s scent went wild with distress, filling with sour cordite. “What’s wrong?” he murmured, trying to ease the man’s bald head out of his shoulder so he could see him.  “Alpha,” he said, pressing his lips to the smooth dome when Merlin only clung tighter to him. “Alpha, please.”

Finally his mate looked up, eyes red rimmed and watery.  “I was never meant to survive.”

“What?” Eggsy hissed, cupping Merlin’s jaw as it clenched in pained tension.  He could hear the man’s teeth grinding.

“I’ve never cared what people said about me, I  _ let them _ say awful things about me because I was never meant to outlive Arthur.  The plan was always to die with him once I could be sure Galahad had enough support to take control.”

“Does he know?” Eggsy asked softly.

“Nae,” Merlin grunted.  “He loves me too much to let me sacrifice myself.  I can’t - I can’t give ye children, love. I can’t be a father and curse some poor bairn with being the child of the Left Hand.”

“Look at me,” Eggsy demanded, forcing Merlin’s head back until his tumultuous hazel eyes met his sky blue ones.  “You’re a good man.”

“Nae, I - “

“Shut up, alpha,” Eggsy cried out.  “You are a good man. If you don’t want kids… we will figure it out but you are  _ not _ sacrificing yourself.  We will find a way.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin breathed, pulling him down until he wasn’t straddling his alpha but wrapped in his arms like a child.  He felt so small in that position, held closely as his alpha hummed something soothing, trying to calm his own distress.  “I’ve gone too far. I dinnae know how to unmake this.”

“Then tell me everything.”

“You dinnae want to talk about Kingsman.”

Eggsy huffed in annoyance.  “Obviously, this is a little more important than getting your knot in me.  I’m not losing you, alpha. I saw what losing a mate did to me mum. You’re stuck with me and if you think you’re gonna ride off and deal with this without me you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I have been building support for Galahad, letting rumours fester of murders… of atrocities whether they be true or not.  Arthur’s enmity for Harry is well known so, naturally, those discontent with his rule have been flocking to him.”

“True or not?”

“Aye, I implicitly take credit for things done by lesser groups or… sometimes Arthur orders someone dead… I try ta get them out, fake their deaths.”

“Bring them to me,” Eggsy said firmly.  “When you need to get Kingsman out or people from the territory for speaking against Arthur, send them to me.  But I’ll need to know they are from you, some sort of code…”

“Oxfords, not brogues.”

“Oxfords, not brogues?”

Merlin shrugged.  “It’s a joke between Galahad and I, not something many would know.”

“Whatever you say alpha… got some weird arse jokes though, babe.  Anyways, you start sending them to me and I can use them to build an army.  Especially the Kingsman, they won’t even need to be trained. Plus, they know you ain’t bad ‘cause you got them out.  How many you think there are? Could we contact them?”

“Hundreds and, aye, I imagine some of them we could hunt down.  Some… despite my efforts… they still died.”

Eggsy grasped his alphas hands, pressing kisses into the knuckles.  “Bring me a list or… or send it through Galahad. I will try to track them down.  I have a few former Kingsman on my side.”

“Who…? No.  It is safer if I dinnae know.”

“I agree.  Yeah, there are rumours about you but… With Galahad and all these people saying you did good.  I ain’t saying it is gonna be easy, alpha. But I’m saying we could do it. Or… you know… there’s always the option of faking  _ your _ death.

“I’m afraid I’m too well know for that, my love.  I have a rather… distinctive… look.”

“Then we will find a way,” Eggys promised, pulling Hamish down atop him as another cramp lanced through him.

“I’ve got ye, lennan,” Merlin promised.  “I’ve got ye.”

~

They spent the night in each other’s arms, tender kisses and intimate caresses between them.  Eggsy didn’t take Hamish’s knot, both of them too distracted by planning, putting their heads together to untangle the mess Hamish had made but Eggsy seemed content with being naked, held in his arms and drinking from his lips.

In the grey hours before the dawn they dressed and headed back out to say their goodbyes, sharing a lingering kiss.

The snick of a gun cocking immediately had them both tensing.  Merlin tried to turn to the sound, to push Eggsy behind him but Eggsy managed to dart under his arm and stand between him and the threat.

Standing in the cathedral with them was a ghost, TT-30 held perfectly in his grip and aimed at Merlin’s head but he didn’t care, his friend was alive.

“Eggsy,” Percival said tightly.  “Step away from him.”

Eggsy growled, demanding, “Put the gun down, Perc.”

James stepped out of the shadows to Eggsy’s left, pointing another gun at Merlin.  Another dead man, another ghost resurrected. “We can’t do that, Eggs.”

“Please,” Percival said to him.  “We owe you ours lives. Don’t make me repay that in blood.”

“I thought…” he murmured in awe.  “I thought ye both dead. Yer bodies…”

“Weren’t ours.  We merely ensured that your aid would never be traced back to you.  That Arthur would never know. Please, Eggsy, you don’t know who this man is.”

“He’s my true mate.  He’s  _ mine _ .”

“He’s also Merlin of the Kingsman,” Percy said.

“I know.”

James voice was shattered with disbelief as he hissed, “Christ on a cracker.  Husband - ”

“It doesn’t matter,” Percival spat.  “Eggsy, your mother is coming.”

“Fuck.  Shit.” Eggsy spun in his arms, pressing his hands to Merlin’s chest.  It was instinct that had him wrapping his arms around his omega’s waist.  Suddenly the emotion of seeing his friends alive, the friends he thought  _ he’d killed _ crashed over him and he was leaning heavily on Eggsy.  “I’ve got you babe, just breathe.”

“Eggsy - “ James warned.

“My Mum hates the Kingsman,” Eggsy murmured, explaining.  “I don’t want to leave you like this alpha but he might kill you on sight.”

“It’s alright - “

“Merlin,” a deep voice echoed through the church, “let my child go.”

“Mum,” Eggsy breathed in surprise

Lee Unwin was Eggsy’s mother.  Lee Unwin… Harry’s mate.

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s face gently, eyes scanning for anything of his friend in those features.  “Eggsy, how old are ye?”

“Don’t answer that,” Lee snapped.  “Eggsy, step away from him.”

“He’s my soulmate, Mum,” Eggsy murmured, not looking away from his alpha.  “I’m twenty four.”

_ “Christ,” _ Merlin swore, the shock of it going through him.

“Don’t tell him, Hamish.” Lee’s voice was sharp even as it echoed around the room.

“Which ‘he’,” Merlin sneered, “which man would you like me to lie to?”

“Eggsy, baby boy,” Lee implored, gesturing for his son.  “We have to go. Where Merlin walks - “

A cultured voice finished, “Galahad follows.”

“Harry,” Lee choked, the sound like the exhale after taking a blow to the stomach.  Lee’s eyes dropped to the floor, tears gathering in their blue depths.

Harry appeared from the shadows on the other side of the chapel and Percival immediately changed targets, pointing his gun at the alpha.  Harry ignored him as if he wasn’t there, only having eyes for Lee as he slowly approached the group

“Will you not look at me, my omega?”

Lee whimpered.  “Don’t do this, Harry.”

No one stopped him as the alpha stepped up to Lee’s side, the omega putting the blade away as soon as Harry reached for him.  Harry’s hands were shaking as he cradled Lee’s jaw, eyes rimmed with tears. “I don’t know why you left… I don’t care… You’re alive.   _ Fuck _ ,” Harry gasped, hauling Lee into his arms.  He sobbed, “You’re alive.”

Merlin saw the moment Eggsy realised who Harry was, saw the shiver of understanding move over his features.  “Mum… is this…?”

“Eggsy, don’t,” Lee cried, weakly trying to push Harry away.  The alpha let go only for Lee to trip and fall, crashing to the wooden floor on his arse.

Merlin watched Harry carefully, knowing his friend wasn’t acclimated to such strong emotions, as he looked at Eggsy for the second time.  “What’s your name, dear boy?”

“G-Gary Edward Unwin.”

“I’m Harry  _ Edward _ Hart.  Twenty five years ago your mother disappeared without a word.  I think I know why.”

“Percival,” Eggsy said, his voice brooking no argument, “James.  Leave us.”

The men looked relieved as they holstered their weapons.  “We will be outside, My Queen,” James murmured, bowing before dragging his husband outside.

“Mum,” Eggsy said gently as he pulled out of Merlin’s arms and knelt by his side.  “You told me my sire was dead.”

Lee flinched, eyes closing in pain.  “I know.”

“You promised you’d never lie to me,” Eggsy said softly, voice tight with disbelief.  “But you ain’t never stopped lying to me.”

“I had to, baby boy,” Lee cried, clasping Eggsy’s arm.  “Harry isn’t - he - he didn’t want us.”

“That’s a lie,” Harry snapped, fingers clenching on the handle of his umbrella.  “You never  _ told _ me.”

Lee launched himself at Harry, tears flooding from both their eyes as he tackled the alpha to the ground.  

“I asked you,” Lee sneered, “if you’d ever leave the Kingsman… leave Merlin.  I  _ asked _ you if you wanted a family.  And what did you say…?”

Harry swallowed, realisation dawning on his features.  “I don’t know… I don’t remember.”

“ _ I remember _ ,” Lee shouted, dragging Harry up by his lapels before slamming him back down.  “You said ‘can you imagine anyone having us for parents?’ I was already pregnant and  _ I wanted him _ .”

“Lee - “

“And it wouldn’t’ve matter to King whether you loved your boy or not he would’ve used Eggsy to break you and break me.”

“You didn’t even ask if I would go.”

“You  _ always _ chose Merlin.   _ Always _ chose your friend over your omega.”  Lee released him, scrabbling off the alpha’s chest and fleeing to the other side of the nave.

“Mum - “ Eggsy ventured, reaching out for his sobbing mother.

“I never wanted you to know your sire didn’t want you.  I’m sorry I lied.”

Merlin turned his back on mother and son, giving them a moment as he crouched next to his friend.  “Are you alright?” he asked.

Harry huffed out a disbelieving laugh.  “I don’t know. My mate is alive… I have a grown son… They both hate me…”  Harry sighed, sitting up and brushing the dust from his suit. “I’m incredible, I’ve never been happier.  I’ve never felt worse.”

Merlin chuckled.  Harry always had had a way with words.

“I have to go with them, if they’ll let me.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, I - “ Harry’s brown eyes met his in shock.  “You  _ know?!” _

Merlin nodded, “The moment the boy told me his age I knew we’d be saying goodbye tonight.  I’ve asked so much of ye over the years but this is too much. You need to be with them.”

“Fuck,” Harry hissed.  “Your soulmate is my son.”

“Yeah,” Merlin sighed, rubbing against the pain in his head.  “Feck, you’re gonna be my father-in-law.”

Merlin burst into laughter.

Harry looked at him, horrified.


End file.
